Prosperous In War
by E.R.H
Summary: One shot. Robert meets his new daughter.


_A/N: Not sure if anything like this has been written before. I thought I'd give writing a one shot a go. Robert meets his new daughter._

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

He paced the library floor sure he was going to wear the carpet out before the new day dawned. It had been six hours already, he was sure it hadn't been this long with Mary. _Had it_? He had at first longed for a son but now he just wanted a healthy child and for Cora to be well. He was more worried that if it was another girl she would feel terribly inadequate, his mother would make sure of it any how. _No,_ they were both sure it was a boy. Her pregnancy had been so different from her first, more troublesome. He sighed slowing down to put his drink on his desk before sitting down in the chair slumping slightly. It seemed terribly unfair to sleep while his wife was upstairs possibly giving birth to the next heir. _Robert_, he thought, would of course be his name and he must be careful not to sideline Mary too much. She was already stubborn and she hadn't even reached five years old yet. His heavy eyelids were just about to shut when the door opened and doctor Clarkson summoned him upstairs. It had seemed strange at first and so very unnatural to have a child, to be someones father. It was expected and he had always wanted to have children but then it had all happened very fast and now it was happening again. He almost didn't feel ready like it was such a rush for an heir they didn't have time to adjust to their growing family. Wearily pushing the bedroom door open he instantly locked eyes with his tired wife as she cradled the small bundle in her arms. Speaking he slowed down changing the subject before anyone noticed and although gone in a heartbeat Cora knew what he wanted to ask.

"Is it...is the baby well?"

"She's very healthy."

Cora looked away from her husband sure he would be upset but still he sat beside her on the bed still unsure what to do in these situations but there he saw his daughter. It was a shock as he had expected someone so different. He just stared down at her as she looked up at him trying to wriggle free of the blanket she was wrapped in. He was about to speak, not sure what to say when the door opened and his mother entered her eyes scanning the room stopping on the small infant in Cora's arms. Without asking permission, not feeling she needed it she crossed the room and sat on the chair next to the bed glancing at the baby. Cora flinched hearing her speak. Once again she would be damned for being too American and not good enough for the family_. Couldn't Violet see it wasn't her family anymore_? Besides they could always try again. _Couldn't they_? In truth she was tired and didn't want to try anymore, be judged anymore.

"Is this my grandson Robert?"

"No this is...well this is your granddaughter."

"Oh I see well you have to find a name for her."

She said harshly as Robert took his daughter in his arms, the baby settling down straight away as he stood crossing the room trying to soothe her trying to think of a name. He almost felt guilty for wishing she had been a boy. She was healthy, _would that ever be enough_? _Enough to silence every ones doubts and disappointments_? He really hoped so hearing Violet and Cora already comparing her to Mary. Comparisons that would ultimately do more damage than good. Looking out of the darkened window all he saw was his reflection. A father of two now. Still no heir but he could live with that as he looked down at his daughter. She reached out her pink hand for him to take. _Did she know what everyone was thinking about her_? He turned his head slightly to face the woman speaking quietly.

"I think we should call her Edith. What do you think?"

"Lovely dear."

Cora said before turning back to Violet._ Did she really not care that much_?_ Was she just tired_? He dismissed it moving further to the window feeling he should turn her away from the disappointment, keep her safe for a little while. _Yes_, Edith would do nicely. He looked down at her again and she was almost watching him so he spoke quietly, in a whisper so only she could hear. He smiled glad that she seemed content in just listening.

"Yes. I think Edith is perfect."

He turned his head again watching them talk before holding her closer to him and speaking again with a slight smile hoping come morning all doubts would be gone and in time they would learn to love the girl who was meant to be the heir. They had done with Mary after all.

"It means prosperous in war and between me and you I think a war has just begun."


End file.
